


A Fate Worse Than Death

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first femslash ever, a long-ish drabble.</p>
<p>Prompt: Something goes wrong on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fate Worse Than Death

Severa saw the last Risen on the battlefield approach her from behind. She twirled effortlessly out of the way of its throwing axe as Kjelle cheered her on.

"I was ALMOST scared," she remarked, and as she raised her hand to flip an auburn ponytail over her shoulder, she noticed -- to her horror -- that there was absolutely nothing there.

"Looking for something?" Kjelle smirked, pointing at the scattered strands on the ground. Severa's scream was almost as loud as Miriel's Arcthunder blasting the Risen into dust.

Disconsolate, she exclaimed, "Do you know how long I've been growing my hair?!"

Kjelle ran her hand through her short brown locks, unable to imagine purposely growing them past her shoulders.

"17 years!" Severa shouted before Kjelle could hazard a guess.

"It'll grow back though, right?"

"17 YEARS, KJELLE!" Severa's expression looked haunted for a second, and she burst into tears. Ugly tears. All over Kjelle's brand new General armor.

"Severa," Kjelle whispered. "You're so beautiful --" she felt Severa smile against her cheek. "-- you don't need impractically long hair tripping you up in battle."

"But I liked it, Kjelle," Severa sniffled. "It made me me."

"YOU make you you," Kjelle smiled. "And I love you."

Severa blushed and wiped her eyes.

"What do you say? Go back to the barracks and use my dad's Killing Edge to even out your new cut?" Kjelle clasped her hand around Severa's as they marched in the back of the formation.

"I think I'd like that very much."


End file.
